Aaron's Lover: Aaron x Reader: Aphmau Fan Fic
by ThatRandomDude0
Summary: Yo have been transported to My Street with Aphmau and the others from Minecraft Diaries. But you have bigger troubles than fighting demons. BOY TROUBLE... Aaron x Reader
Here is my first fan fiction... Don't know how it'll be... ./.

* * *

Your P.O.V

 _Flashback_

 _I was screaming for Aphmau, Aaron, Katelyn and the others to run. All of us could not survive if they didn't run. The Demon chased after me it grabbed onto my dress. I was yanked back into darkness.._

 _End of flashback_

I woke up screaming and with somebody shouting to me really loudly. I stopped screaming and took in my surroundings. Then I remembered that, that had been two days ago when we got transported to Minecraft My Street from Minecraft Diaries.

Aphmau was shaking me so hard I couldn't even speak. She stopped after she realized I was awake. "(Y/n), most of the street is downstairs. Just about all of them heard you." she said softly. She was sitting on the side of my black bed covers and looking at me with sad eyes.

"I-I'm sorry.." I said sheepishly trying to get out of bed but instantly regretted it and fell over dizzily. Aphmau helped me up and just about carried me downstairs, she knew I hadn't fed in a while. People like Aphmau, Aaron, Katelyn, Garroth, Zane, Travis, Laurance and Kawaii-chan knew what I was. A vampire as all mortals called it, a cold one as I thought of myself. Sometimes I would climb a really big tree and try to forget about it. I know most people who now know won't even touch me anymore, but I at least don't burn in the sun. It only makes me feel weird (if I don't wear my tiger's eye ring) and I do drink blood but only ever from a blood bag.

Downstairs all eyes were on me and I felt so awkward. I had fallen asleep two days ago in a ceremonial dress stained in blood, Aaron's blood. But now I was in black jeans, black T-shirt and a navy blue hoody.

Zane started off by saying " (Y/n), should I go get you some..." He was one of the people who couldn't really handle the idea of me drinking blood so never said it.

"Yes please...Thanks." I whispered and he hurried off to get some blood bags.

Aaron stepped closer on my right and said softly "What's the matter (Y/n)?" With a voice as sweet as honey.

I looked at him with big greyish-green eyes and whispered "I had _that_ type of dream again." Most people think my dreams are prophetic and question me so much about them but Aaron is so gentle about them. I think he knows they hurt me so much. Some of my dreams are of people dying and some are of just decisions that change the world we live in.

Most of them about people I know dying.

 _~~~~Time skip to next day~~~~_

I was outside at Aphmau's supposedly happy pool party everybody was here except Aaron. That worried me but who was I to complain, I had a bikini on underneath a strap top and shorts. I was sitting under the big yew tree in our back garden when Aaron came strolling through our back door in swimming shorts and dived into the pool. It took me completely by surprise when he climbed out the pool and sat down in the chair next to me as graceful as ever. He was so handsome, even completely soaked, just then I started blushing furiously for thinking that. He said " Hey (Y/n), why are you blushing so much?"

I struggled so much to get an okay answer out "N-no reason Aaron!" I said way to quickly and high pitched.

"Okay then" He said with a curious smile on his face. "Why aren't you in swimming stuff then? Surely _I_ can get you into a swimsuit ?"

"You know why" I said and immediately started climbing up the yew. He was looking at me with a knowing smile; he knew when I got embarrassed I climbed as high as I could. What he did next totally surprised me, he started climbing up after me. I was up quite high so I turned around and nearly fell out of the tree as Aaron's face was inches from mine. He caught me and pulled me into his arms as easily as if I was a china doll. Then I saw Kawaii-Chan on the ground and heard her cry out "It's Kawaii-Chan's new ship!" Aaron laughed so he must have heard it too, his laugh was like melted gold. He started whispering in my ear "So why aren't you wearing swimming things? You must have them some somewhere."

I answered so quietly I didn't think he would hear "I have got swimming things on underneath."

He said softly "Show me then..." I took off my strap top to reveal a raven coloured bikini top that was shimmering in the light. My skin was ivory white and ice cold, my hair was dark auburn-brown that wasn't unusually soft or silky. What was there that he liked about me more than Aphmau? She has beautifully tanned skin that is warm and beautiful dark-chocolate coloured hair. Then I heard Travis from below saying " Oooh Baby!" in a teasing manner.

?


End file.
